The GSM mobile communication system is originally designed for the voice of human's speaking, but not for music transmission. But, the mobile added value service, especially the personal ring back tone, is vigorously developed in the recent years. Both the personal ring back tone and the song ordering system play music in the GSM mobile communication system. Based on the reason for reducing the electric wave interference, the GSM mobile communication system generally turns on the discontinuous transmission (DTX) function, so that when the input signal is judged as the background music, the base station transmits a silence descriptor (SID) data frame to the mobile phone at the beginning position of the background music, and then stops the data transmission until background music is over. In the meantime, the mobile phone generates a more comfortable noise to replace the original musical tone according to the SID data frame, so as to reduce the quantity of the transmitted data. However, the VAD algorithm of the GSM mobile communication system easily makes erroneous judgment for the music with slow change, so that when the mobile phone user receives the music, the musical tone becomes the wind shear sound, which is the noise generated by the GSM mobile communication system. Although the situation that the musical tone becomes the wind shear sound can be eliminated by turning off the DTX function, most telecommunication providers are unwilling to turn off the DTX function since it would increase the degree of the electric wave interference.
Therefore, the above prior art has many defects, so it is not a good design and should be improved.
Because of the above-described disadvantages generated from the prior art, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop the method for eliminating a musical tone from becoming a wind shear sound of the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.